


Miss You Too

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s07e17 All Things, Episode: s09e16 William, Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder's back. Sequel to "Miss You."





	Miss You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Miss You Too 1/1

## Miss You Too 1/1 

### by Erin M. Blair

> TITLE: Miss You, Too  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to   
>  Gossamer, Ephemeral, etc.   
>  AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004  
>  SPOILERS: Seasons 1 through 9, but with a different "The Truth."  
>  SETTING: An AU "The Truth."  
>  DATE: Written and edited from October   
>  16th to October 22, 2003. Final version was posted on October 22, 2003.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to each other and unfortunately, to Chris Carter.   
>  SUMMARY: Mulder's back. Sequel to "Miss You." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Miss You, Too  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> The morning dew is on the trees,   
>  changing winter to spring, as your touch awaits me. Holding you close to   
>  me, our hearts joined as one, beating.  
>  The sweet aroma of your fruity  
>  perfume is the first smell that I  
>  awake to. Your arms embrace me  
>  and I can feel your heartbeat next  
>  to mine. Your touch is soft, full of love. Embracing the fruit of your beauty. 
> 
> Your eyes are like the blue sky that   
>  I see in the day. Your hair is like the color of fire. Your skin is as white as snow. 
> 
> Your beauty, like the angel, is perfection. You know the love that I see in your eyes. Clear as the crystal that your sister gave you -- is my love for you. 
> 
> I'm washed with love, holding you   
>  close, knowing the sweet aroma of  
>  your love brought me to you. I'm   
>  back in your bosom, knowing we  
>  could be together, forever more. 
> 
> I was lost when I was away from  
>  you. I missed you so much, Scully,  
>  and now I'm back. I will never go  
>  away. "Scully... God, how I missed  
>  you." 
> 
> "Mulder," you murmur in my hair. "You  
>  don't know I much I missed you. I was lost without you. I didn't know how to deal... It was like I'd lost you again." 
> 
> "So sorry, Scully. I didn't want to go. You know that. We thought that I was in danger. Obviously, I wasn't the one who needed  
>  to be protected -- it was William. I'm here now, forever more. I want to go   
>  back in time, to erase the pain, and to give our son back to you." 
> 
> I make a promise right then and there: I will never let you out of my sight. I won't ever leave your side again. I wanted to be with you and William so much. There were times that I wanted to come back, to hold the two of you in my arms and never let go. 
> 
> "How can we get our son back, Mulder?"  
>  you ask me. There are tears in your  
>  blue eyes, threatening to fall. "I thought I had no choice in the matter. He's gone from our lives." 
> 
> "I refuse to believe that," I reassure you tenderly. I hold you in my arms, and my hand soothes your back, reassuring you that I love you with all my heart. "I believe in our strength, Scully. We will get him back. I have faith in us." 
> 
> "I wish I could believe the same thing, Mulder. So much has happened to us,  
>  to you, to me, and to William. I don't know where to even start looking." 
> 
> "We can get him back because I never  
>  signed the adoption papers. I wouldn't  
>  have signed them, Scully. They need to know that." I get up from the bed and then I start to make some calls. "Skinner,  
>  it's Mulder. I'm back in DC." A pause. "I was wondering if you could pull some  
>  strings...for William. We want to get him back." 
> 
> As I am talking to Skinner, I see a hopeful smile appear on your face. Your smile lights up like a lightning bolt. It is a lovely smile indeed. 
> 
> There is still hope of getting our son back. I _just_ know we can get him back. 
> 
>   * end - 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Much appreciated. Send   
>  to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This is the sequel to "Miss You" and I would like to thank my friends at the Haven for requesting this. This is for all of you. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it. I might do more. We shall see. :)   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin M. Blair


End file.
